The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2018
23:55-23 so? 23:55-27 Does Aii still use this chat from time to time? 23:56-15 Nope 23:56-20 she moved on from TDL 23:56-22 You sure? 23:56-34 She doesn't really. 23:56-35 Why? 23:56-56 Just wondered. 23:56-59 Why! 23:57-00 True. 23:57-05 He just wanted to know! 23:57-08 I just wondered. 23:57-17 Aiihuan Misses The KORRA Fanatic is a regular user and he wanted to know. 23:57-25 sI assume his fascination with users of the other gender continue. 23:57-29 No. 23:57-31 No. 23:57-43 Let it be known that Big BH said another one was not needed, but that my time will be soon. 23:58-32 so? 23:58-54 I assume the fascination continues. 00:00-11 He clearly said "no" 00:00-27 Sure. :) 00:01-10 anywya do a s:c/g to close this 00:01-22 Close what? 00:01-27 :) 00:02-58 yeah sure 00:03-02 what fascination? 00:03-19 CS65's fascination with female users! 00:03-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:03-53 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:04-10 I don't, lol. 00:04-18 He does, lol! 00:04-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:08-34 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:12-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:13-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:13-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:13-18 i needan understudy 00:19-24 No. 00:20-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:20-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:21-35 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:21-39 o/ 00:22-33 Q! O/ 00:22-43 Q! o/ 00:24-07 lol. 00:24-46 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:24-52 Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:25-03 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:25-14 Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:25-39 I see Q pulled a Korra. 00:26-46 Chase! o/ 00:27-11 Hyde! (hi) 00:27-41 Random question: 00:27-55 Does anyone here know how to unban a user using the console? 00:28-04 Console? 00:28-07 Like an XBox? 00:28-22 Browser console. 00:31-09 Hm. 00:31-13 I assume no one knows! 00:31-53 Perhaps so. 00:32-49 Um...I might do. 00:33-01 I think I had it written down somewhere but I'm not sure. 00:33-03 Huh? @Syde 00:33-31 Oh. 00:33-31 Can you search for it? While I can just unban from their contribs, it's more about learning /how/ to do it from the console. 00:34-30 Oh, I don't think I know actually. I know how to ban them but not to unban them. 00:35-48 Are you unbanning someone? 00:36-18 On another wiki, ye. 00:36-18 00:36-31 ESB? 00:36-41 Yeah. 00:36-56 And I wanted to test using the console to unban them. 00:37-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-19 Found out how from Mario. 00:39-27 Test 00:39-31 Chat froze for a few seconds 00:39-35 Rip. 00:39-42 It didn't say I left though did it? 00:39-57 It didn't. 00:40-01 ok 00:41-02 wb South! o/ 00:42-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:43-56 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-01 o/ Loretta 00:44-05 \o 00:44-09 Loretta! o/ 00:44-16 ~ Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Test.") ~ 00:44-21 Sure. 00:44-39 hi syde and Q 00:44-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-53 Welcome, Loretta742. 00:44-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:44-53 wb South! o/ 00:44-56 Ah so that's how Sophiedp must have done that the other day 00:45-01 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:45-06 And what did Sophiedp do? 00:45-09 Unbanned a user that wasn't even banned in the first place 00:45-16 Did that by mistake instead of banning them 00:45-21 Interestin' 00:46-12 thanks Korra 00:49-47 Np. 00:50-24 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 00:53-21 Gotta go now 00:53-22 \o 00:53-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:58-53 Farewell Q. 00:59-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:00-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-16 My laptop froze, rip. 01:02-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-53 Welp. 01:03-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-40 :) 01:21-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:21-50 Argh 01:21-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:22-13 CMF and MoH are here. :) 01:22-53 >.> 01:23-12 And where is FelinaIva? 01:23-15 *Feline 01:23-17 Hmm... 01:23-31 Hmm... what? 01:23-45 Tell me? 01:23-54 Hey Steven and Mess! o/ 01:24-01 Tell me? 01:24-47 ∆ust curious about what teh significance of me and Mess being here is. 01:25-22 You two are important RPers and wiki members! 01:25-29 Damn it! 01:25-29 01:25-33 Discord finally loaded! 01:25-37 Iva sent me like 8 messages! 01:25-52 lol. 01:26-12 THe last one being 01:26-15 "Did your internet die?" 01:26-17 is Iva your new Aii? 01:26-23 Ew, no. 01:26-30 lmao 01:26-31 lol. 01:26-41 Ew. 01:26-43 Never say that again. 01:27-14 is Iva your new senpai? 01:27-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:27-23 NO. 01:27-25 Ew, ew. 01:27-26 Stop! 01:27-39 Why must you guys do this to every friendship! 01:27-39 Ew. 01:27-50 lmao!!!!!! 01:28-07 Lmho. 01:28-17 Aii is amazing and can never be replaced. 01:28-17 Never do this again over a simple friendship. 01:28-31 This is like saying "Is Miles your new ___?" 01:29-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:29-28 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 01:29-31 o/ 01:29-35 Akumi! o/ 01:29-36 what have i walked into lmao 01:29-41 lmao. 01:29-49 Nothing! 01:29-53 I don't even know anymore, lol. 01:29-57 :P 01:30-10 Riptoze just shipped Lady Furude and I. 01:30-12 Then Syde and I. 01:30-17 lol. 01:30-19 Yep. 01:30-38 wot 01:31-07 shipping of real people is..weird 01:31-19 Sure. 01:31-24 It's not meant to be taken seriously though. 01:31-28 It's just for fun. 01:31-34 Tell me, 01:31-40 And you get to see what ship names the bot comes up with. 01:31-42 Was this some meme or something, Messenger of Heaven? 01:31-45 lol 01:34-14 I got my revenge. :) 01:34-53 it's a r e v en g e p a r t y 01:34-58 Funny. 01:37-34 How? 01:37-44 It doesn't matter. :) 01:40-29 (peace) 01:45-16 GTG 01:45-44 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:45-54 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:51-32 Going AFK. 01:52-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:53-05 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:54-00 This is dead by 10 Aug at &PM 01:54-06 7PM* 02:01-01 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:01-18 Did I miss anything? 02:01-31 Only a dead chat 02:01-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:07-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:13-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:16-13 gn TDL~ 02:16-13 02:16-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:16-35 o/ 02:16-41 G'day TDL~ 02:16-52 G'day, Qstlijku 02:18-17 o/ 02:19-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:20-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:20-18 \o 02:20-26 \o 02:21-10 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:22-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-16 s#MakeTDLGreatAgain 02:25-24 #MakeTDLChatActiveAgain 02:30-39 Make TDL Great Again. 02:31-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:32-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:33-01 I'm back 02:35-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:36-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-26 In Soviet Russia, 02:46-30 TV watch YOU 02:50-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:51-00 I see 02:51-09 Bob, I replied 02:52-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:52-36 wb Steven and Korra! o/ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:55-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:56-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:56-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:57-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:57-28 True 02:57-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:57-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:58-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:58-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:59-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:59-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:00-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:00-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:00-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:01-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:02-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:02-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:03-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:03-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:04-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:04-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:05-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~